


Hissy Fit

by AirTrafficControl



Series: Herding Cats [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kitten, NO MORE ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce isn't the only one you don't want to see angry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hissy Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This is about a week late but never mind. I will try to get a few more up but I will be wifi lacking for a while   
> I have 13 more drabbles lined up so stay tuned  
> X

Bruce was in the lab, as always, when he heard the scratching at the door. The scientist turned to see Darcy's kitten trying to get out. He was unsure how exactly the kitten had entered in the first place but no doubt Tony had a hand in it. 

Since it was time for lunch anyway Bruce put away his work and picked up the furry beast and carried him upstairs to the common floor kitchen. 

Merlin's bowl, decorated with Steve's shield, was uncharacteristically empty so Bruce filled it with the box of biscuits that had a drawing of the kitten on. Merlin eagerly began his meal whilst Bruce set about making himself a sandwich.

A few minutes later, as Bruce at down to eat he heard and angry hiss. Another hiss, followed by a yowl echoed round the kitchen and Bruce looked down to see a huge black blur rush past.

Dropping his lunch Bruce hurried after the creature, following it out to the lift. There stood Clint with a panting, three legged dog. Merlin was stood facing them and stopping them from moving.

Merlin was almost shaking, hissing at the dog and staring with his fur on end. The tiny kitten looked almost twice his size with his back arched and his claws gripping the carpet. 

Bruce reached out a hand to the kitten but Merlin swiped at him viciously. Luckily it didn't draw blood but both Bruce and Clint moved back slightly. The dog didn't.

The dog surged forward, eager to make a new friend but Merlin wasn't having it. With another yowl Merlin slashed at the dog's nose violently. The dog whined and looked up to Clint with big, sad eyes.

"Maybe Lucky should stay on my floor." Clint said quietly, urging the dog back onto the lift. Bruce nodded and once the lift had moved Merlin allowed himself to be picked up and cuddled. 

Lunch abandoned, Bruce left Merlin to nap on the sofa whilst he returned to the lab where Tony was waiting. 

"What happened to you then big guy?" The billionaire asked, playing with some contraption.   
"Oh, not much. Merlin got a bit angry, you wouldn't like him when he's angry."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a warm up for Camp NaNo tomorrow, hopefully I haven't completely forgotten how to write.
> 
> It's Tony's turn next. See you then


End file.
